Dear Jacob, Love Isabella
by Just.A.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: A few days before her wedding Bella has second thoughts. When she runs to the guy she loves most, will he be there, like he was the other time s , or just rip her heart out after he sewed it back together. Based end of Eclipse beginning of Breaking Dawn
1. The News

Disclaimer--

**Disclaimer-- **

**I don't own twilight…any part of it… all of the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Summary--**

**A few days before her wedding Bella has second thoughts. When she runs to the guy she loves most, will he be there, like he was the other time(s), or just rip her heart out after he sewed it back together.**

**Based end of Eclipse beginning of Breaking Dawn ish.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Jacob,**

**I realized that I can't marry Edward.**

**You were right from the beginning,**

**I love YOU more than him.**

**I hope you come back for the wedding.**

**Just in case if I can't call it off,**

**I want you too.**

**Even if you and I don't get together**

**(Which I hope we do),**

**Just so I don't make the wrong decision, again.**

**Love,**

**Isabella**

**After I finished writing the note to Jake, I grabbed my keys and headed to my "before" car. As I sat down I realized how much I missed my truck. Apparently it "broke." I made the drive to La Push a lot shorter than I usually did. When I pulled up to Billy's house turned off the ignition. I then laid my head on the cool steering wheel. I took a few deep breathes, and went over the plan in my head. I was to drop off the note to Billy. And have him tell Sam to transform and tell Jake that he had a letter from me. As I looked up to exit my car my plans changed. I saw Jake walking toward my car. I got out, leaving my keys in the ignition in case I needed a quick get away, and looked at him. I smiled and my heart leapt, he was smiling back at me. I leaned against my car waiting for Jake to get closer. 'He loves you why are you so scared?' I ask myself. **

**"Bella!" Jacob shouts at me.**

**"Hey Jake." I reply shyly. He then walks up to me and hugs me. "Um, Jake can't… breath." He chuckles softly and let's go. I look at his face and notice that he's smiling **_**my **_**smile.**

**"I've missed you so much!" he states.**

"**I've missed you too."**

"**So you're marrying that **_**bloodsucker**_** in a few days. What will I do without you?" he growled the word **_**bloodsucker.**_** I frowned as he mentioned **_**the**_** wedding. "What's wrong? What did that leech do?" he asks me. I just shook my head.**

"**Nothing, Jake."**

"**Then why are you upset about **_**your **_**wedding?" **

"**I did something. Well it's not really my fault, it just…happened."**

"**WHAT BELLA? YOU CAN TELL ME!" he shouts, trembling a little but not much. I shove the note in his hands.**

"**Here! It explains it all. Don't read it until I leave. But I'm warning you. I'll be here for a while. So NO PEEKING! Okay?" He just growled. "Good." I state as I open my car door. "Are you coming?" I ask as I sit down. He nods and runs around to the passenger side and gets in. I feel his gaze on me. I shut my door and look up. "What?" I ask as the red creeps up into my cheeks causing me to blush. **

"**I can't believe you let him by you a new car." **

"**Well it's only me 'before' car. Plus my truck 'broke'. It's really fast. He says it is bullet proof and tank proof." I explain. He chuckles.**

"**Leave it to that bloodsucker to buy you a car that the president doesn't even use because it's **_**too safe**_**." He jokes. I start the car and head toward the beach. I glance over at Jacob and see him trying to hide something as he's faced toward his window. I hear the sound of unfolding paper. I slam on my brakes. Then I check behind me to make sure no one was there. "What the hell was that?" he asks.**

"**I said NO PEEKING!" I scold. He just sighs and folds the paper up and shoves it back in his pocket. I park in the same place that we parked in when I first came here with Mike and Jessica. When I met Jacob again. I tuned off the car and got and, not saying a word. I shove the keys in my pocket and hugged my arms tight around my chest; it was cold for an August day. Jacob and I were walking side by side. I headed straight for the rock that Jacob and I sat on when he told me the legends of the reservation. A couple years ago, I found out what Edward was and now I'm getting married to him. Jacob sat first and I sat as close to him as possible without being on his lap. He put his arm around my shoulder and almost instantly I was warm. Damn him and his 108.9 body temperature. There was a long comfortable silence. The only few things that made noise were the waves smacking the rocks, the wind nipping at my face, and the slow mist falling. **

"**Do you remember when we sat here for the first time?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.**

"**Yep. You told me the legends about the **_**cold ones **_**and the wolves. I thought you were joking at first. Deep down I knew it was true though." **

"**I'm so stupid for not believing the legends about the wolves and **_**cold ones.**_** A werewolf who didn't believe in the legends about them until he became one. That's depressing."**

"**No you weren't stupid. If you would have believed them then we wouldn't be here talking about the past." I said while thinking' loving you'.**

"**You're right." He sighed in defeat. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, forced you to kiss me, which caused you to hurt your hand, or share that kiss with you before the fight with the newborns began."**

"**Don't forget when Edward broke my heart, and then you sewed it back together again. Or keeping me from dying from frost bite."**

"**Yep those were the days. The leech was so pissed. We were cuddled up under your sleeping bag, while he was trying not to get near you. In case he made you colder." He was smiling at the recent memory. It was quite for a while. **

"**Bella I have to tell you something." He paused. "I imprinted." He explained. My heart dropped along with my jaw. I quickly jumped up and sprinted as fast as possible to my car. I could hear Jacob yelling for me, but I could care less. I knew he didn't imprint on me he would have told me sooner. I jumped in my car. I pulled my keys from my pocket. I fumbled with my keys, trying to find the one that would start the car. I quickly locked the doors. I got so pissed since I couldn't start my car. I finally gave up and threw my keys as hard as I could at the passenger window. I brought my head to the steering wheel and rested my head there for the second time today. I finally let the tears flow down my cheeks.**

**There was a loud pounding sound on my window. **

**"Bella open this door. Don't make me rip it off." Jacob threatened. I let out another big sob. "Bella I'm getting pissed, and I don't think this care is werewolf proof!" at that last statement I reached over and grabbed my keys and rolled down my window a little bit. "Bella get out of this car, or at least let me in. I don't know what I did but I'm **_**so **_**sorry. I hate seeing you like this. Please stop crying." He pleaded. I reached across my car and unlocked the door, careful not to let him see my face. He opened the door and plopped down next to me.**

**"Who?"**

"**Who what?" he asked puzzled.**

"**Imprint?" I could only form one-worded sentences. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself so I could get through this without crying. "I know it isn't me so who?"**

"**Lizzie, I girl I met at a park."(A/N: Lizzie is the girl that liked Jacob, new cars, and was cute. When Edward threw Jacob the keys to the Vanquish to get away.) I sobbed harder.**

"**Get out."**

"**What?"**

**"Get out of my car!" I growled. He got out and I rolled the window down.**

**"Why is it so bad Bella? I thought you wanted me to be happy. I never thought that it was possible after you said you loved me but that it wasn't enough. Well I'm happy now.**

"**Open the note."**

"**What?"**

"**Open the DAMN note!" I screamed. He pulled the note out of his pocket and unfolded it. He read it silently. As he began to look up I slammed on the gas, not wanting to know his reaction. I headed to Charlie's. He was at Billy's. He went there about half an hour after I left.**

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

**As I read the note, I froze over the sentences: 'You were right from the beginning,**

**I love YOU more than him.' I kept re reading the sentences over and over again. As I looked up I saw Bella speed away. I ran back home. I grabbed my keys from right inside the door.**

**I noticed Charlie was there. He gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head. "I have to go talk to Bella." I yelled as I run out the front door to my car. I haven't driven in ages. It was much easier to run, a lot quicker. This way I had time to think, without the pack asking me about what happened between me and Bella.**

**I pulled up to Charlie's house. I sighed as I turned off the Rabbit. I slowly walked up to the front door. I lightly knocked.**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_**.**

**In the middle of my crying I heard a slight knock at the door. I slowly walked toward the front door. Probably Charlie, I must have locked the door. He probably doesn't have his keys and can't find the spare. I wiped the tears away; I didn't want to make up a stupid reason of why I was crying, just to get Charlie off my back. I took I few breathe so when I spoke I would sound normal. I unlocked the door and when I opened it I saw the **_**very **_**last person that I wanted to see right now. Jacob. **


	2. my wolf beside me

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or the twilight saga

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or the twilight saga. They are Stephenie Meter's.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Jake looked down at me. I could tell that he saw the sadness in my eyes. I froze, while frowning up at him. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me in for what I thought was a hug. His soft, warm lips collided with mine. His tongue poked at my lips. I slowly parted them. He slammed the door closed behind him. He then pushed me back towards the couch, as his tongue tasted my mouth he moaned. A very throaty moan. I grinned against his lips. We never broke the kiss, until I pulled away. My back had hit the back of the couch. We both stood there gasping for air. **

**"Jake I'm getting married in a few days."**

**"That is not what you said." He said as he pulled out the note I wrote to him. **

**"That was before I had known that you had imprinted."**

**"So you are going to marry Edward even though you love me more?" **

**"Yep."**

**"And make the wrong decision? Then break his heart later down the road?"**

**"What do you want me to do Jake?"**

**"I want you to be happy."**

**"So you think if I don't marry Edward and watch you live your life with Lizzie, that I'll be happy. But if I do marry Edward I won't be happy." I started to sob again.**

**"I'll call Lizzie and see if she wants to be together. I have to make her happy. So if she wants to be together then I'll be with her. Then marry Edward. But if she only wants me as a friend then I'll be her friend. Then you do not marry Edward." Jake explains as he lifts me up. He heads toward my bedroom. He opens my door and lays me in my bed. He crawls in beside me. He wraps his arms around me to prevent me from being cold. **

**"What are we going to do if Charlie comes home and he sees us in this position?" I question.**

**"Remember that I have like super hearing? Well when I hear him coming I'll cover you up with a few blankets. Then I will go downstairs and sit on the couch and act like I'm watching TV. If he asks why you are up here sleeping I will just have to tell him that it has been a long day and needed time to think about your decision to marry Edward." He explains to me. I glance over at the clock and I see that it is 7:39pm. **

**"Ok, love you Jake. Goodnight." I say as I slowly close my eyes. I eagerly let the blackness of sleep wash over me, inch by inch. And I have my wolf beside me.**

**A/N- I know that it is short. I have to type up chapter 3 but then it will be up and running. I have been so busy.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Read and review !!**

**Please**

**&**

**Thank You **

**- lizzy**


	3. Mac N Cheese

Disclaimer- I don't own the twilight saga its all Stephenie Meyer's

**Disclaimer- I don't own the twilight saga its all Stephenie Meyer's**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**I'm trying to get this story at as fast as possible but my wrist is hurting, and it's causing typing to be painful.**

**CHAPTER 3 - Mac N Cheese**

I woke up due to the fact that I was so cold! I rolled over and noticed that my blanket was on the floor. I reached down and picked it up. I rolled on to my other side at read the time on my alarm clock- 11:02pm. I had only been asleep for a little bit less than 4 hours. I yawned. I realized that I was still wearing my jean shorts. I quickly rolled out of bed and slowly shuffled to my closet. I grabbed a pair of big sweatpants and slipped them on over my jeans. I shuffled over to my door. When I opened it I could hear Charlie and Jacob talking. I guessed that they were in the kitchen. I couldn't believe that Charlie was still up. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen the guys both looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Jake what are you still doing here?" I ask.

"Well in your sleep early, when I went to check on you, you said that you would like me to stay. So here I am." He explained as he moved his arms around showing me that he was here, in the kitchen. I blushed as he mentioned my talking in my sleep, again.

"Thanks but you can go back home now."

"If you two don't mind, I would like to stay here for a little while." He asks. Charlie and I shrug.

"Suit yourself." I then noted that Charlie was sitting across the small table from Jacob. I walked over and pulled a chair out from between them. I slowly lower myself into the small chair. Charlie and Jake continued on with the conversation they must have been having before I came down. I had no idea what they were talking about. I was day dreaming.

_Grrrr!_ My stomach growled. I blushed as Jacob and Charlie stopped their conversation at looked at me.

"Jeez Bells! I'll make some food. Are you hungry Charlie?" He chuckled as he glanced at Charlie. Charlie stuck his hand out and twisted it showing that he was a little bit hungry. Jake pushed his chair away from our kitchen table and walked toward the cabinets.

"Sorry." I mumble. Charlie just laughs.

"Don't be sorry Bella you are just hungry. There is nothing to be sorry about." Charlie says. "By the way, thanks Jake."

"Yea thank you Jake." I agree.

"For what?" he asks.

"For staying and for making food." I explain for me.

"Well I just said thanks for the food you are making but that works too." Charlie explains. Jacob just laughs.

"No problem, you guys are like my family." Jacob says. I get up from my seat and walked to the cabinet and I grab a glass. I walk over to the sink, which is right by Jake.

As I reach to fill my cup with water Jake whispers, too softly for Charlie to hear, "You know that I have no control over my imprinting, right?"

"I know. And you know how much I wish that you did." I stated.

"I know." He turns his attention back to the noodles cooking in the pot on the stove.

I fill my class with cold water and walk back and pull my chair closer to Charlie. I lean my head on my dad's shoulder. "I love you so much dad."

"I love you more my wonderful daughter, Bella." He says as he kisses my forehead. Charlie and I stayed like this for about 10 minutes, with me drifting back and for into sleep. Jake walked back over to the kitchen table with a HUGE pot of MAC N CHEESE. Charlie's and my eyes go wide. "Jeez Jacob Black we are not that hungry!" Charlie says, shocked.

"I know but I AM." Jake replies as he walks back over to the counter and grabs 2 bowls and 2 spoons. He spoons two bowls halfway full, and hands one to me and one to Charlie. He then takes the large spoon he used to spoon our food out and scoops a large spoonful of MAC N CHEESE and shoves it into his open mouth. Charlie and I stare at him shocked. "What?" he asks innocently as some noodles fall out of his mouth. We shake our heads and continue eat. By the time me and Charlie are down with our little bowls, Jake is just scraping the bottom of the pot clean.

Charlie excuses him self and heads up the stairs to his room. Leaving me and Jacob Black, the guy I love, in a very awkward silence…

_**Sorry that it is SO short**_**.**

**What we be said?? I will continue ASAP. Thank you for reading this much of my story. Don't stop. Please read and review… share ideas of where I should take this. And thanks to everyone who has already reviewed.**


	4. What is the Point?

Disclaimer—I do not own twilight

**Disclaimer—I do not own twilight!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**I know were I am going to take this story, but I am not so sure on how to get there... please help!!**

_Charlie excuses him self and heads up the stairs to his room. Leaving me and Jacob Black, the guy I love, in a very awkward silence…_

**Chapter 4 What is the Point?**

Neither one of us made as much as a noise. We, Jacob and I, sat at my kitchen table at midnight not even making eye contact. Jacob's booming laughter broke the awkward silence. I look at him with a questioning look. I start to giggle.

"What is so funny, Mr. Jacob Black?" his booming laughter quiets down a little bit, but no much.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about _him_ getting you a _before _and an _after _car. What is the point? After the change, you will _alway_s want to run." His booming laughter dies down as he sees the expression on my face. Once he mentioned Edward, my lips turned down, into a very guilty frown. I fell so bad for loving Jacob, my wolf, more than my soon to be husband.

How could I tell Edward that I choose the wolf over him? How _would_ I tell my beautiful angel, Edward about my love for his worst enemy, a werewolf? I quickly shook that thought away from my mind. I'll deal with that bridge when I cross it, if I don't just run away before the wedding. As of tomorrow I will have 4 days until my wedding.

As if he was reading my mind Jacob stated "I think you should talk to Edward tomorrow and I should talk to Lizzie. I have a pretty big feeling that if you tell Edward what you told me today, and I am there when you tell him, that he would try to kill me. Which we both know would cause me to phase and have me trying to ignore my instincts about killing him. And you would not be to happy about that, would you?" I quickly shook my head. I may not love Edward as much as Jake but if Edward was dead then I would be too.

"Fine. I will go and talk to Edward. But can I at least take one of the boys with me? Just in case? I know Emmett would not let him kill me but still. Just in case?" I ask.

"Which one do you want to take? Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, or Sam?" he asks. I had to think. Definitely not Paul. I never really talked to Jared. Seth likes Edward too much, I might hurt Seth. Sam? No.

"I can not decide."

"Who is it between?"

"It is between either Embry or Quil."

"Let me call them and ask which one would like to go with you." Jacob said as he walked outside. I sat there thinking what I would say to Edward. I had not come up with a single idea in the 8 minutes Jacob was outside. I heard him shut the front door. "Ok it is set. Quil will be here at noon tomorrow morning. I will show up with him and then we all, as in the pack and imprints and you, will meet on the beach for a bon-fire." Jake explained as he walked over toward me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the living room.

As we walked around to the couch, I only tripped once. I was so proud of myself. Jacob sat down on the couch first and turned on the television. He then pulled me down next to him. He wrapped his strong, naturally tan arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to him. Neither one of us talked for about 20 minutes. We just sat there watching the top 20 count down on CMT. Taylor swift's song "Love Story" filled the room. I started singing along to the song. I knew every single word to this beautiful song.

**we were both young when i first saw you  
i close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
im standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**

**see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
i see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did i know**

**that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
and i was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and i said**

**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**

**so i sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while  
cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
but you were everything to me  
and i was begging you please don't go and i said**

**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**

**romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels  
this love is difficult, but its so real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes,**

**Oh, oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**romeo save me i've been feeling so alone  
i keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, i don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
i love you and thats all I really know  
i talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were still young when i first saw you**

As the song ended I stretched up to look Jake in the eyes.

"What are you going to do if Lizzie wants to be with you?" I ask hoping that he won't say that he will leave me without a second-glance back (or a goodbye).

"Honestly Bella, I have no idea. We will cross that bridge when we get there." Jacob told me. I glanced at the clock; it was 12:30am. "I need to get going. Come on Bells, I will take you upstairs to your room." He said as he stood up. He lifts me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one of his arms behind my knees and one on my back. Once we reached my bed he laid me down. As he covered me up he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Bells, he is in your room somewhere." Jake said. I knew he was talking about Edward. Right on cue Edward walked out from my closet.

"Bella why is this wolf in your room at 12:30 in the mourning?" he asks in a low hiss. Jacob growls a low, soft growl in return.

"goodbye Jake. I will see you tomorrow." I said hoping Jake would get the hint. He did. He walked over toward me and placed a soft kiss on my nose. Edward released a low hiss and Jake turned to him and grinned like a 5 year old who won the sucker and stuck out his tongue. He nodded his head and jumped out my window.

"Edward I would love to talk but I am so tired. Good night." I said as I rolled onto my side facing away from him. I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead.

"I love you my Isabella." He said as he walked over to my window. He jumped out. I wish that he would have stayed. But I am still kind of glad that he did not. That way I wouldn't have to worry tomorrow morning about what I said in my sleep. I was bound to talk about both Edward and Jacob.

For the second time in 6 hours, I slowly let the blackness of sleep wash over me, without my wolf or vampire beside me.

**I like this story.!! Sorry that it took me awhile to update. I have been busy with school, band, my horse, my other story(not a fic), reading 2 books ( 1 for English 1 for fun), and trying to have fun like a NORMAL teen. **

**I AM NOT UPDATING THIS STORY UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS… SO YOU BETTER GET READING AND REVIEWING ASAP!!**

**-- Liz**


	5. Wolf Whistled

Disclaimer—I do not own twilight… yea right I wish

**Disclaimer—I do not own twilight… yea right I wish**

**This is dedicated to my friend Mickie, I have been sending it to her 4 her to read and she was like write a new chapter… lol so thanks Mickie!! **

**Here is chapter 5 **

**Chapter 5- Wolf Whistled**

I woke up to the cruiser pulling out of the driveway. I looked at my clock – 7:30. I rolled out of bed. I blindly grabbed my shower bag and made my way to my door. As I opened my door, I pulled it to fast and the hard wood scraped roughly over my toe.

"Holy crow!!" I exclaim. I hop on one foot towards the bathroom Charlie and I share. I grab a towel from the laundry room on my way. I quickly strip of my all my clothes. I wrap the towel around me and throw the dirty sleep clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. I continue to hop to the bathroom while having a death grip on my shower bag. As soon as I get into the bathroom I slam the door and drop the towel. I pull my shampoo and conditioner out of my bag and set it in the shower. I turn on the water. I make sure that its blazing hot, to wash my nerves away. Right as I go to step under the blazing hot water I hear someone knock on the door. I groan as I wrap the towel around me again. I yank open the door and head down the stairs, trying not to hurt my toe anymore than it already does. I finally reach the bottom. I glance at the clock in the kitchen on my way to the door. Its only 7:39! Who would be here this early? I finally reach my destination: the front door. The mysterious person behind the door knocks once again.

"Coming!" I yell as I grip the towel harder and take a deep breath. I slowly open the door. I see the last person that I would expect to see at my door. Jasper. "Jasper?" I gasp. Jasper looks me up and down. I pull the towel tighter around me and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I saw jasper chuckle, which means he knows that I am embarrassed. He turns his gaze to the couch behind me. I take the hint and step aside. He walks past me and stands by the couch. I walk and stand behind him. He turns toward me.

"First question. Why are you in a towel?" he asks. I give him a stare that asks "are you stupid?" I see him ponder for a moment. Then his face lights up. He must have heard the water.

"Did the light bulb finally go off?" I ask. He nods his head.

"I have very bad timing. I am sorry. Second question." He pulls out two different pictures of bridesmaid dresses. (A/N: pictures of the dresses on my profile.) "Which one?" he asks. I chuckle. Poor Jasper having to do the dirty work for Alice. He starts chuckle along. "Ok but seriously I need to know. If I am not back at the house in 6 minutes with your chose Alice will cut me off for a year. Don't do that to me Bella. TELL ME!" he pleads. I chuckle. I point to the one were its green and you can see the knees.

"That one!" I say. Jasper reaches out to hug me. Then he remembers my state of dress. Wait I have none. I blush. He chuckles.

"Bella could you stop getting embarrassed you are making me get embarrassed too." He chuckles. "Thank you so much Bella. You are a real life saver!" he exclaims. I nod. He then dashes out the door. I chuckle to my self as I climb the stairs to my blazing hot shower. Wow Alice really knows how to threaten guys, well at least Jasper. I reach the bathroom. I walk in and drop my towel. I turn and close the door tightly and lock the door. I step into the foggy shower and wash all my problems away. I can feel them slowly fall and be sucked down the drain.

Once I am finished with my shower I walk into my room and quickly get dressed. I choose I pair of faded rip jeans and a brown square neck tunic. I grab a brown belted jacket and a pair of sweater black boots. Alice bought me all of this; it will probably lighten the mood just a little. I slip the boots on and jacket but I leave the jacket untied. I walk down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and see that it is on 8:54. I decide to make pancakes since there is a werewolf coming over who is always hungry and I am starving. There might be 2 werewolves, I can not remember if Jake is coming with Quil or not.

As I am frying up the pancakes I hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shout. I hear the door click open. I hear the person wolf whistled at me. "Hey Jake!" I say as I stretch to grab the paper plates that I can not reach, because someone put them on the top shelf.

"I hate to disappoint but it is only me Bella." Quil says faking disappointment. He walks up behind me and puts his hand on my back telling me to let him get the plates. He reaches his arm and grabs the plates. I blush, for what the 4th time today? He chuckles and hands me the plates. I take them and walk back over toward the stove. I can feel his gaze on my ass as I flip the pancakes onto his plate.

"Quil, please stop staring at my ass and take your pancakes." I say as I hold his plate out toward him. It was his turn to blush.

"Sorry Bells, it's just that …. I have never seen you in such tight jeans." He says as he sits down and blushes even more. I place the last few pancakes on my plate and turn of the stove. I walk over to the table and sit across from Quil. "You know what is funny?" he asks as he looks up at me. I look at him telling him to continue. "That right after I said that I could picture Edward hiss at me for saying that and Jake growling at me and punching me." He starts laughing at the thought. I start in too. After three minutes of laughing we stop and start gasping for air. We continued our breakfast in silence. Once we were done we walked out towards Quil's car. It was a beautiful black F-150 diesel. I stopped in my place and stared wide eyed out how tall it was compared to me. I would have to get a running start to get in. I heard Quil chuckle. He placed his hand on my back and guided me towards the passenger side. He opened the door for me and I gave him a questioning look that says 'how in the hell am I supposed to get in there'. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Grab the bars and set a foot inside. I'll help you the rest of the way." I do as he said and he grabs me and lifts me into the truck. He then runs to the other side and hops in the it's nothing. I scoff at him. He just chuckles and shakes his head as he starts the truck. It roars to life.

"It's louder than my truck. I didn't know that that was possible." I say amazed.

"Glad you like it." Quil says as he pulls out onto the road. I look out the window and see how far the ground is from me. My eyes widen and I scoot closer to Quil. I look at Quil and see that he is drumming on his steering wheel to a beat that I can not hear.

"Can I turn the radio on?" I ask. He nods. I push the little button and flip threw the stations. I come to a song I know. I turn it up. The song quickly fades out and starts another song.

Quil and I sing the words to the song; It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade:

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over

(Listen to the song its really good kind of goes with the story.)

As the song fades out I turn down the radio.

"Wow Quil! You have an awesome voice!" I exclaim. He blushes slightly.

"Thanks Bells. You do to."

"Thanks."

Silence takes over the truck. We pull into their driveway. Quil shuts off the truck and hops out. He walks over to my side and helps me out. I start shaking and Quil hugs me. I start weeping on his shirt. I sniff.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem." Quil replies as he pulls me toward the door.

"Quil? Thank you so much for coming with me. And I am just going to say that I need time to think. I don't want to get married so soon. I need to clear my head. Ok? So don't think about anything that has to do with Jake and I or why we're really here ok? Just think about Claire or chasing your tail. Anything but Jake and I and the reason why I'm holding the wedding off ok?" I ask. He nods and chuckles. "What?" I ask.

"Like I ever chase my tail." He says as his face feels with a guilty expression.

"You do, don't you?" I ask in shock. He blushes as if to confirm my question. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone." I promise.

"Thanks Bella." He says. I nod and try to walk up the stairs. Quil stops me and pulls me to face him. He wipes my tears away and then lets me walk up the stairs. Before we get to knock Alice is there opening the door.

**(A/N: I know that Edward is supposed to hear Quil's thoughts, but Edward isn't home)**

"Is Edward home?" I ask Alice.

"No he went hunting." Alice said looking Quil up and down.

"When will he be home?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. He said that he was going to take the invitation to Tanya's family in Alaska also. Why? What's wrong? Bella tell me!" Alice yells.

"I'll come back when he gets home." I say as Quil guides me back to his truck. I see Alice walk back inside and close the door. I start weeping. Quil climbs in the truck. It starts pouring. He turns on the heat and then pulls me tight against his chest. He pulls out of their driveway and heads to La Push.

"Where are we going?" I ask in between sobs.

"To see Sam, Jacob, and Emily. Tonight is a bonfire. It might cheer you up." He says as he turns into the La Push side of the treaty line. I nod and pull myself to a sitting position.

"Thank you Quil." I say.

"That is what friends are for, a shoulder or in this case a chest to cry on." He said. I chuckled at his small joke. As we pull into Sam and Emily's I see that Jake is already there. I automatically calm down a little.

**I plan on doing a Jake side of this day. But I am not making any promises. What will Bella walk into? Will Lizzie want Jake or not?? Hmmm I don't know. Wait I do too. But you don't. **


	6. What to do? jakes pov for chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight and if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fic

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight and if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fic!**

**Thank You Mickie for the ideas and support.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**(P.S- when Jake met Lizzie they exchanged #'s and Bella has not been changed yet.)**

_**Chapter 6 – What to do?**_

_**(Jake's P.O.V of chapter 5)**_

Quil just left to go get Bella. I walk across the house to my bedroom. I grab the slip of paper with Lizzie's number on it. I close my door behind me and walk over to the phone in the kitchen. I push in the digits—884-5596. I wait for her to pick up the phone. On the third ring she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie, it is me, Jacob. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet at?"

"Do you know where Forks is?"

"Yup."

"There is a Waffle House right outside of the city limits. How about there?"

**(A/N: I made up the Waffle House thing)**

"That works for me. What time?"

"How long will it take you to get there?"

"Half an hour, tops."

"Ok great. I will see you there. Bye Lizzie."

"Bye Jacob."

I quickly hang up the phone. I walk back into my room and slip my nice shoes on, a pair of _Nikes, _and throw on a black tight T-Shirt. I grab my wallet and stick it in my back pocket of my ripped, stained with grease, jeans. I grab my house keys and walk out of my too small of a house. I quickly lock the door. I walk around to my garage. Where Bella and I spent a long time in, when I was fixing up my rabbit. I passed the rabbit and hopped on the black motorcycle.

It is only 43 degrees outside, but I can not tell. I kicked the bike to life. It roared beneath me. I loved that sound; it reminded me so much of my beloved Bella. I slowly pulled out onto my driveway. I pull onto the road that runs out of La Push and crosses the treaty line. I remember when Edward came back and I would have to meet him there and we would watch Bella walk away or towards us.

I am almost inside Forks now. I hadn't realized how fast I was going. I was doing at least 85 miles per hour. I can not tell. When I am used to running super fast 85mph feels the same as 25mph. Now I know why Bella was always freaked out when she rode with Edward. When you are used to running super fast, you drove super fast. But even before I became a shape shifter I was a speed demon. I must have gotten worse. Why can I not get her off my mind? I need to think about Lizzie, my imprint. What will happen if Lizzie wants to be with me? I have to make her happy. But could I handle seeing Bella with Edward, like she was after he left? And I will not be there to sew her back together. Who would she turn to? _NO Jake stop thinking that! Lizzie will not want to be with you and you and Bella can be happy. _Half of my brain screams at me. _You are so right! Bella and I can finally be in love and be happy together. We could get married._ The other half of my brain whispers, agreeing. I shake the voices from my mind and move my attention back to the road in front of me. I realize that I am only a mile from Waffle House.

I hear a siren from behind me. I look in the mirror and see a cop car racing behind me, pulling me over. I turn my blinker on and pull over. I turn my bike off and wait. I can see Waffle House about ¼ of a mile ahead. I grab my wallet from my back pocket and see the cop walk up behind me. I pull my license out and hand it to the cop, not seeing his face or asking what I did wrong. I already knew. I was speeding, about 40 miles over the written speed.

"Jacob?" I hear the man that pulled me over gasp. It is Charlie. I turn my head to look at him. He looks _so_ angry.

"Hey Charlie. Hey about the speeding, could you not tell my dad, he will take the bike away. How much is the ticket going to be?"

"For starters, I thought you got rid of the bikes. For second, your father will found out about this. And third, 275.25." he said as he ripped the ticket off of the pad and handed it to me. He started to walk off but turned back to me. "and when I am wearing the badge and pull you over, it is Chief Swan." He said and got in his cruiser and drove off. I put my license back in my wallet and kicked the bike to life again. I did the speed limit. I pulled into the Waffle House parking lot and turned the bike off. I walked in and every girl in there, around my age, turned and gawked at me. I just grinned and thought _I know I'm hot, but I am way past taken. _I did not see Lizzie yet but I found in open booth and sat in it. The waitress came up and was stuttering. I grinned wider.

"I'll take a sweet tea, and no lemon, please Megan." I said as I read her name tag. "Oh and I am expecting another person so, when she comes in she will need to order." I say. Once I said_ she _her flirty grin turned into a pissed off frown. I noticed how cute she was as she walked away. I already have enough girls in my life. I see a black 1965 Barracuda pull up. My eyes widen at the gorgeous car.**(Link to picture of car. ****/cuda/images/lansdowne.jpg****)**

I see a gorgeous red head step out of the car. She has on black sunglasses, and freckles on her face. I look at my cell phone; it is 19 minutes after I called Lizzie. She is wearing a _SECONDHAND SERENADE _tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of lime green flip flops and carrying a bag that says "Rebel." Right before she reaches the door she pulls her sunglasses off of the top of her head and drops them into her bag. She walks in and searches the room for who I assume is me. I stare at her, not saying a word. She catches my eye and grins. She walks over to the booth I am sitting at and sits across from me. Megan walks over and Lizzie orders some orange juice.

"So that is a nice car." I state.

"Thanks. I love it. What do you drive?"

"I have my bike here."

"oh." She looks disappointed.

"Well it is actually that black motorcycle out there."

"Wow, I saw that when I came in, it is a beauty."

"What is new in your life?" I ask.

"I just turned 17. I got accepted to Harvard. I am graduating early so I can go. I have a concert to go to tomorrow. And… that's it. How about you?"

"Well first happy late birthday. I have a bon-fire I have to go to tonight. And you look really nice today. I know my life is boring."

"No it isn't. And thank you. You look pretty hot yourself."

"Can you do me a favor? I'll explain later."

"sure." She says with a worried and confused expression on her face.

"Tell me that all you want to be is friends. Nothing more."

"Why?"

"I said I will explain later. Just tell me that you just want to be best friends."

"Not until you tell me why." She said stubbornly. I can't tell her the truth.

"Not in here. Lets go outside." I said standing up. I threw a 10 down on the table; it should be more than enough. I walked outside with Lizzie a few paces behind me.

"tell me Jake." She says as she crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"I really like you, but I love someone else more. So If you tell me that all you want to be friends, I can be with her." I explain.

"what if I like you too. And I want to be together?" she asks. I push her against the wall and shove my lips against hers. For a second she doesn't kiss me back. She starts to kiss me back. I pull back after about a minute.

_What about Bella? You know, the girl you love and don't want to break her hurt like Edward did."_ I scold myself. The other half says, _but what about Lizzie, my imprint? _I shake my head and walk towards my bike. I see Lizzie staring at me. I stop right before I climb on my bike.

"Just tell me that all you want to be is friends, Lizzie. Please." I beg.

"I can not Jake. I want to be more." She replies with a tear in her eye. My heart is ripping at her pain. Damn imprinting.

"Fine Lizzie, call me when that changes. Unless I call you first." I saw as I climb onto my bike it roars to life under me. I head home to La Push; I need to talk to Sam. All the way to Sam's I feel heartbroken, because I didn't make my imprint happy.

I reach Sam's house and he is sitting at the table with Emily. He sees how sad I am and silently asks Emily to leave. She nods and heads outside. I sit down and tell Sam about my day. He just nods.

"We will discuss this after you tell Bella." he says as he stands. I hear Quil's truck in the distance. I have about 5 minutes until they walk in the door. _How and what am I going to tell Bella?_ My head screams. I lay my head on the table. I hear them about to open the door. I lift my head to see Sam watching me. He nods with an encouraging smile on his lips. I take a deep breath and sigh. The door opens and I see Quil and my Bella standing there.

**A/N:**

**My mom just made a potato explode in the oven. It is all over the kitchen. Sorry I have been do busy. I have to get 2 ultrasounds a week on my wrist, so it hurts, but I am working threw the pain for you guys. And my internet was down for a day or two. Any ideas? Review!!**


	7. Regret and Anger

Chapter 7- Regret and Anger

**Chapter 7- Regret and Anger**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer- of course I don't own twilight… duh**

I opened the door and saw Jacob sitting at Sam and Emily's kitchen table. Sam looked up at me and smiled. I could tell easily that is was an apologetic smile. Jake drops his head and rests it in his hands, which are resting on his knees. I can't see his expression but I have a very good idea of what it is; an expression of regret and anger. Quil walks past me and heads into the living room, with Sam only a few paces behind him. I stay standing near the door, afraid to move, and shocked. I knew what he was going to tell me. I just didn't want to believe it. Sam and Quil walk back into the kitchen followed by Emily. Sam takes his original seat next to Jacob, wile Emily goes and stands behind Jacob. She gently lays her hands on his shoulders and massages them for him, hoping to relax him. I didn't think that it was helping, not even a little. Quil was standing beside Sam giving Jacob a sad look. I never noticed that I was crying until I saw Quil change his gaze and look at me. In two steps he covers the long distance between us. Or what I thought was a long distance. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a very warm, tight hug. He rests his head on top of mine. Whispering soothing words to me as I sob into his hard, warm chest. I hear Jacob growl from behind Quil. Then I felt, well I heard it also, Quil growl back at Jake. I smiled a little at the fact that Jake was still protective of me and that he still loves me. The smiling just made me sob harder into Quil's already soaked chest. I slowly pull away from his chest. He notices my pulling back and drops his arms to his sides. I use the palm of my hand to wipe the tears away. He takes a step backwards.

"Sorry Quil." I mumble trying to stop the sobs that want to escape me.

"For what?" he asks.

"For ruining your nice shirt." I state.

"Oh. Bella it is no problem. Don't worry about it." He says as he shrugs at me.

I peek around Quil's large frame and I see Jacob, my Jacob, looking at me from between his fingers. I finally see his expression. I was right; it is a mix of regret and anger. He bows his head, so he is looking at his lap. He takes a deep breath, and then sighs.  
"bella, you have no idea how sorry I really truly am." He states shaking his head at himself. He quickly gets to his feet and walks towards me. He stops only about 6 inches away from me. I quickly draw in a breath and hold it. "Will you let me explain to you what had happened today with Lizzie?" he asks waiting for my response. I nod my head for him to continue. "first of all, Charlie pulled me over and gave me a speeding ticket. Then when I got to Waffle Hose I sat in a booth and waited for Lizzie to show up. When she did I asked her to do me a favor, without asking questions. She agreed, after a minutes worth of hesitation. We walked outside and that is when I asked her. If she could just tell me that all she wanted was to be my best friend," he explains. Quil clears his throat. "ok fine _one _of my best friends." Jake finishes his sentence then looks at Quil. Quil nods in approval. "she then asked me why. So I told her that I liked her _a lot _but that I love someone else_ so _much more. Lizzie then told me that she couldn't tell me that. I then asked her why not. Lizzie explained how she likes me and wants to be together." He pauses and adds in a hushed tone, probably hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear it, "then I pushed her up against the side of the building and kissed her." He takes a deep breath. My heart drops as he says that he kissed her. He then continues in a normal voice, "I pleaded her one more time to tell me that all she wanted was to be best friends, and she just replied 'I can not Jake. I want to be more.' so I walked over to my bike and hopped on. I then looked at her and said 'Fine Lizzie, call me when that changes. Unless I call you first.' And I then started my bike and came to Sam's. Since we have a bon-fire tonight." He finishes explaining, not skipping anything. I could feel my tears streaming faster down my two cheeks. Jake took a step closer to me, if that was even possible. He outstretched his arms to pull me in for a hug. I took a step back and placed my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just need time to…" I had to pause to think of a word. "Clear my head. I just need to get out of here. I don't know if I will make it to the bon fire later, but I will talk to you soon. I am going down to the beach." I state as I turn around and reach for the door handle.

"Ok Bells, I love y--…" I heard Jake say as I closed the door behind me. "Quil please, go with her and make sure she stays safe. Please." I hear Jacob plead/ yell at Quil as I started walking towards the beach. I gladly let my tears fall as fast as they wanted, like two rivers pouring down my cheeks. I heard footsteps running towards me from behind. I knew that it was Quil. I force my legs to move me towards the beach faster, so that I was sprinting to First Beach. My tears blinded my vision, causing me to trip and land on my knees. I moved my legs so I was sitting with my knees pulled up, to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and sobbed. I felt someone sit on the ground beside me. I looked up to see Quil. He quickly wrapped his warm arms around my freezing body and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled closer to him, trying to stay warm. I placed my head on his chest so he couldn't see my face. He slowly rocked us back and forth. I continued to sob against his chest, ruining his nice shirt even more.

"Shh Bella. It will all work out. I promise." He whispers into my hair. I look up at him, tears still rolling down my face.

"How do you know?" I ask between my sobs.

"Because everything always works out." He lied. I scuff, which came out as more of a choke.

"Tell the truth." I state, in between my sobs. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine. I don't know. I just have faith in Jake to make this right and not hurt you." he said truthfully. I felt something wet and cold land on my arm. I noticed that it was raining. Quil soon realizes that it is about to pour down raining. He quickly picks me up and races towards his house.

He lays me on the couch and walks to the closet and receives a blanket. Fe lays it over me. He then sits by my head, I place my head in his lap. He runs his fingers over my face and in my hair. My sobbing becomes quieter. I can hear him humming a beautiful tune. The only noise is my quiet sobbing, his beautiful humming, and our breathing. I look out the window and see that it is almost dusk. I slowly warm up and kick the blanket off of me. I hear Quil chuckle at my attempt to kick it off. He grabs it one handed and pulls it off of me. He returns to playing with my hair and running down my face. I slowly drift into the blackness of sleep**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry that it took so long to get this written typed and up… I have been so busy… doctors, 2 stories and a report!! AAAAH **

**Quil and Bella?? gasps**

**What will happen?  
--remember the more/ faster I get reviews the faster my chapter is up…**

**Read and review**

**Any comments or question??**

**Just click the button.. yea I know you know which one I am talking about you know you wanna click it!! LOL THANKS SO MUCH !! **

** Lizzy**


	8. Pros and Cons

Disclaimer—Meyer owns twilight, people

Disclaimer—Meyer owns twilight, people!!

A/N-- sorry that it took me so long to get this out… I have been so busy and I am kind of getting writers block… thank you to everyone who reviewed… it meant a lot to me

**Chapter 8**

**Pros and Cons**

Throughout the entire couple of hours I was asleep, I would toss and turn. But only this time, when I rolled over I rolled too far, I guess. I woke up right before I rolled off of the warm comfy couch. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain, from the cold, hard, wooden floor, to spread through out my body. But it never came. Instead I landed on a mysterious object that was warm, and softer than the ground. It actually gave a little when I landed on it.

I squeaked as I realized it in fact, was a person. It was not only a person but it was Jacob. He started to stir, do to the extra weight on top of him. The only thing that gave it away, that it was a person, was that it was snoring, it was _very _warm, and I could feel his chest under mine.

It was too dark to see anything. I placed my head in the crook of his neck, one of my hands rested on his shirtless chest, where it would move with his breathing, and I lay so I was lying on my side next to him. I placed his hand behind my back, so my chest was pressing against his side. I took a deep breath and fell asleep with a goofy grin on my face, because Jake, _my _Jake, was sleeping next to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up to Jacob stirring beside me. I noticed that it seemed darker. I glanced at the clock and it stated that it was 10:32pm. The bonfire had already started. We needed to get there. It had probably only started a half an hour ago, but still, we were late.

I still had that goofy grin on my face. Jake had came back to me, and I forgive him. I love him so much, as much as Edward. My smile disappeared at thinking about him. Quil is right, everything will work out. Jake and I can be together, even with Lizzie in our lives, thanks to Jake imprinting on her.

I need to wake Jake up; we have to get down there. They are probably about to come and find us. I pressed my lips to his warm neck.

"Time to wake up, Jake. We have a bonfire to get to." I slowly grind my hips in to his. I hear a moan escape him.  
"Come on sleepy head. We have to get ready. We should have been at the bonfire a half a hour ago." I say as I nibble on his ear. Making him moan once again. I move my lips to his, I place a slow, but passion filled kiss against those, warm, rough lips, that I love so much. I nudge his shoulder before standing up. I see his eyes slowly flutter open. "I am going to go get ready. When I come out you better be ready to go." I say as I search for the light switch.

I finally realize that we are in Quil's house. Where is Quil then? He must be at the beach, for the bonfire. I find the light switch, right next to the bathroom door. I turn on the light switch in the living room, and then I walk in to the bathroom, without looking back. I turn on the light and I carefully kick the door closed. Trying not to hurt my sock covered feet. I sighed in frustration as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. You could tell that I had been crying at one time, my hair was a mess, and I had dark rings under my eyes, do to the fact that I was too busy tossing and turning to get some good sleep.

If Alice saw me like this she would freak out and demand a makeover. I would miss Alice, I love her like she is my sister, and what would Charlie say when she stopped coming over because I choose Jake over Edward. _If_ I choose Jake over Edward. I was so sure earlier, but now I am not so sure. I love them both the same, and now I had a new guy, that I kind of liked. I quickly threw the thought of _him _the new guy and me of ever happening out the window. That idea is even worse than choosing Edward or Jake.

I started taming my hair. I then started, making a mental list of pros and cons of Edward and Jacob.

Edward

Pros-

Spend eternity together

Loves me forever, not matter what

Cold body feels good

Cons-

Left me once possibility that it will happen again

Jacob

Pros-

Warm body feels good

Loves me no matter what

Was there when Edward wasn't

Pieced my heart back together, loving me in my zombie like times

Cons-

Imprinted on other girl, possibility he might leave me for her

I have no idea what to do anymore. I finally fixed my wild, brown, hair. I throw it into a loose pony tail. I turn around and open the door. I turn off the light and walk out to see Quil, sitting with his knees bent in front of him, his elbows how his knees, with his head in his heads, rubbing his eyes. He is sitting in the exact same spot that Jake was in. As soon as I am about 3 feet in front of him he looks up at me. He smiles at me. He loudly yawns.

"Hey Bells. I think we should head down to the bonfire, we are 45 minutes late." He says his voice full if sleepiness. I knew he knew that my eyes were wide with shock. It wasn't Jake. It was Quil. My mind said to me, shocked.

"What is wrong Bella?" he asked. I gulped and shook my head.

"Oh, nothing. I'll meet you down there." I say as I slip on my boots and jacket. I walk across the room and open the door. I turn and see a confused Quil behind me. I give him a little wave and walk out the door. I pulled my hood up on my jacket and headed towards First Beach.

I wasn't scared that I kissed Quil; it was the fact that I enjoyed it so much, now that I think about it being Quil that scared me more than facing hungry, newborn vampires.

I saw the smoke before I heard the pack laughing and having a good time. I thought they were going to talk about Jake's problem with Lizzie and me, to the pack. It finally dawned on me; they were waiting for Quil and possibly me. I walked up without them knowing that I was there. I stood there unnoticed until Quil came up behind me and shouted. They all looked in our direction. Jake smiled at me, and before Quil got close enough to ask me what happened I walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss. I heard a chorus of wolf whistles. I flushed and buried my head in Jake's neck. I heard them all chuckle at me, including Jake. I am so glad that Billy and the rest of them aren't here. It is just the pack members, their imprints (not including Lizzie), and me.

**Author's note: **

**Alice can't see Bella's future because she promised the Cullens' she wouldn't peek. **

**Should I do a bonfire chapter??**

**Any questions, comments, or suggestions on what should be said the next day when Bella goes to the Cullen house??**

**Please Read and Review…. I'll give u a… virtual pony?? **

**Thanks everyone who had read this!!**


	9. Bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed… you know who you are... a lot of people are probably upset by the twist of the story… quil and Bella possibilities… don't worry she will end up with either Jake or Edward…. Everyone said do a bonfire chapter so here it is**

**Big thanks to—**

**luvemmett**

**MickieMousie**

**Panther101 **

**TwilightFreak00**

**They all reviewed on my note and gave ideas**

**Don't worry Quil and Bella wont end up together… maybe**

**Chapter 9**

_**Bonfire**_

Quil's P.O.V

Bella just ran out of the house. I am trying to slip on my shoes and go after her. Ah Hah! Finally! Success! I quickly throw the door open and run outside. I stop about 10 feet from the door, and it just dawned on me. I left my house, unlocked, and the door wide open, it maybe La Push, and I may be a werewolf, but some people are just plain stupid. I quickly spin on my heal. When I reach the door I lock it and slam it shut. I quickly rush after Bella, wanting, no needing to know why she took off. Since I live so close to the beach, I may not be able to reach her before she reaches the beach. Which means that I will have to pull her aside and ask her what is wrong.

I reach the beach, I didn't talk to Bella. I look over and see her standing there unnoticed. I walked up behind them and stood about 25 feet from Bella.

"Let's get this party started!" I shouted, while doing a little jig, causing the pack, Billy and Mrs. Clearwater to burst into a fit of laughter. Bella looked at me with a mixed expression. One of confusion, embarrassment, guilt, and horrified. I took a step towards Bella and she quickly walked, more like marched, over to Jake, who was smiling at her, and kissed him. I have not a clue why, but I felt a pang of … jealousy maybe? I have no idea, it quickly went away, when they pulled away from each other.

"What took you so long to get here?" I heard Jake whisper into Bella's neck.

"We fell asleep, sorry." She replied in a guilty tone.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. I should be the one saying how truly sorry I am." Jake replied.

"Jacob, it is fine. I love you." Bella said with a sigh.

"I love you too." Jake said. I started to walk towards Bella, but I heard a hiss and a gasp. All of our heads turned towards the intruders.

(I was so tempted to stop here, but I love ya guys 2 much)

I heard the jumbled noise from the pack's whispers. They were something like 'should we attack him, he crossed the border?' And 'how did we not hear or smell him approach?'

"What are you doing here leech, you don't belong on this side of the line? You know that we can attack and start a war, right now?"

"Quil let him be." I heard Jake state. I turned toward Jake in surprise.

"But I thought you hated this guy?" I asked confused.

"I do, but he has to hate me even more, right now." He glanced down at his arms, wrapped around Bella's waist. I turned my gaze back to Edward.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I need to speak with Bella." he stated. I saw Jake's arms tighten around Bella's waist.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"That is none of your business; she can tell you when I leave if she wants to."

"Please Jake? I'll be right back." Bella looked up at Jake. He nodded and released Bella. She walked off towards the ocean with Edward. We all her someone clear their throat. All of us glanced at the thing that made the noise.

"And what is your name, sweet thang."

"EW! Jake I need to talk to you. NOW!" she exclaimed to Jacob. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you need to talk about? I already told you everything." Jake practically shouted at the girl that rejected me, in one single word; EW.

"The girl you were all over." She stated.

"That was Bella. The girl I told you about."

"Oh the whore who you are in love with?" she sneered. I heard and felt, the entire pack, growl and take a few steps towards this girl, including me, Jake and Leah!

"Who are you and who says you can insult Bella?" Embry asked.

"I am the girl that Jake is in love with." She replied, her voice full of confidence.

"Lizzie I never said I was in love with you!" Jacob yelled.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I—..." Jake was speechless.

"Thought so." She said happily.

"Whatever Lzzie, go home. I will call you later." Jake says.

"Fine." Lizzie huffs and walks away. I hear Edward apologize to Bella, and her start sobbing. Not even 2 minutes later, she came back sobbing, and went straight to Jake. I saw Edward walk towards the border, with a look on his face, like if he could cry, he would be. I started towards him.

"Quil, no. leave him and his family alone, for now." Sam commands in his alpha voice. I stop mid-step. I growl at Sam. He just shrugs.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Jacob asked Bella, his voice full of concern. Bella just sobbed harder. I heard Jake whispering soothing words to her.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

WHAT HAPPENDED WITH EDWARD AND BELLA?

ONLY TWO PEOPLE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

ME AND TwilightFreak00 !!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	10. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed. **

**Chapter 10- The Ocean**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As I step onto our property I hear my family's thoughts running through my heard.

_Jasper: I don't know what is wrong with Bella, but early I could feel buckets and buckets loads of guilt and hurt coming off her._

_Alice: where is Edward? Bella needs him!_

_Emmett: I wonder how many milk duds I can eat without spiting them up. 1...2…3… uh oh, here they come._

After that I tried to tune them out. I don't have any idea what I am going to tell my family. I can't tell them the real reason I left. It would cause them all hurt. They love Bella just as much as me, if not more. I jumped over the creek and walked through the front door. My entire family was sitting in the dinning room minus Emmett who's probably in the bathroom. I look over I Carlisle and I read his mind.

_Carlisle: Bella arrived today, looking for you, she was pretty upset, she was with Quil, and she's probably there now. Go find her._

I nod my head. I will go find my Bella. I will tell her why I wasn't home when she just surprisingly showed up, in tears. When I am finished talking to her, she probably will be in tears, and my heart will be breaking even more, than it is now. My heart may not be beating, but when I see Bella in tears, it might as well be beating 200 times a minute. Carlisle's thoughts interrupt my own thinking.

_Carlisle: do not cause trouble, my dear son. We must not start a war. No matter what is said. If they want to fight, Alice will see it, we will run to help you. But try not to start a war. Bella would be crushed. Go!_

I nodded to my family before I stepped out the door into the 5 car garage. I walked towards my Volvo, but decided against it, I needed speed.

"Carlisle I am taking the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish." I whispered as I grabbed the keys from their hook by the door. I poked the garage door opener and saw the door open slowly. I didn't even listen to carlisle's response. I gently tugged open the driver's door. I stepped into the car. I placed the keys in the ignitioni turned the key and slammed the car into reverse. I slammed on the gas. There was no good music on the radio anymore. I shoved the very first c.d that I could find into the 5 disc c.d player. It was The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Don't You Fake It.

In Fate's Hands filled the car. I turned the volume up as I peeled out of our driveway, heading to speak to Bella. I realised that bella will be crushed when she hears what I have to say. I screamed along with the lyrics.

I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd  
waiting for my chance to break through, my chance to live again.  
Now it seems I've found some friends who finally understand  
what it takes to make this dream come true, we'll be here till the end.

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.  
Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it.

Shout and scream my friends, connect with me and we'll pretend  
this night will never end (whao oh) this night will never end.  
Just let go you'll see together we'll do anything  
this night will never end (whao oh) this night will never end.

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.  
Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it.

Oh, wish I could thank you all for what you have done  
and all of the things that you have shared with me.  
Oh, wish I could take you all too where I must go  
wish I could take you all, I'll take you in my arms.

Dance, get on the floor, shake, get on the floor, break, get on the floor  
[repeat]

Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.  
Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it.

I'm reaching out here to show you what we've been through  
I think there's something we can share, that's completely new  
or maybe I'm just insane, whao oh  
Shake it, break it, get off your feet

I speed down the roads to La Push. I was about 50 feet from the territory line. I considered stopping but I decided against it.i turned down the radio as the song faded. I made it here quick. I must have been speeding. A LOT! As I turned a corner I say first beach, I saw my bella walking towards that smelly mut. I turned my headlights off so they wouldn't see me. I park about 80 yards away, so I can walk towards them, not drivee. If I drove they would hear me. They probably already know I am hear. I quickly read their mines. They all seem oblivious to the fact that I am here. I walk towards them. I suddenly bump into something. I look up to see this beautiful girl gawking at Jacob.

"I'm so sorry miss. I'm not myself today." I reply in my velvety voice. She must be human, because she doesn't smell anything like a mut, in fact she smells better than my Bella.

"Is fine." She replies without taking her eyes away from Jacob. I follow her gaze. I hiss and the sight before. The girl besides me gasps. I don't know if it is due to the fact that Bella and Jacob just kissed,and confessed their love for each other, like me. Or due to the fact that I just hissed.

The entire group turned their gazes towards us. I could hear their jumbled whispers and thoughts. I chuckled to myself.

"What are you doing here leech, you don't belong on this side of the line? You know that we can attack and start a war, right now?" Quil growled at me.

"Quil let him be." I heard Jake state to Quil. Quil turned toward Jake in surprise.

"But I thought you hated this guy?" Quil asked confused.

"I do, but he has to hate me even more, right now." Jake replied as He glanced down at his arms, wrapped around Bella's waist. Quil turned his gaze back to me.

"What do you want?" Quil growled.

"I need to speak with Bella." I stated. I saw Jake's arms tighten around Bella's waist.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"That is none of your business; she can tell you when I leave if she wants to." I reply.

"Please Jake? I'll be right back." Bella looked up at Jake. He nodded and released Bella. She met up with me and we headed towards the ocean. I say tears gather in her eyes. The silence was awkward so I decided to break it.

"Bella the reason I was not there when you came over today was because I left to go think."

"But Alice said you went to hunt."

"I did, but I mainly went to think."

"Think about what?"

"To think about you, me, and the whole wedding thing." I confess.

"Ha! That's funny. That's why I came to talk to you." Bella said while tears fell over her eyes and covered her cheeks.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked my voice filled with concern.

"I hate to do this now. You tell me why you came here first."

"Ok. I came here to say that I can't marry you. I can't damn you to this life. The life I was stuck with, without a soul. I know you wanted so bad, but I can't do that to you." I reply, guilt filling my words. Bella started sobbing. "I am so sorry Bella. I just want you to remember that I will love you for eternity. And when you die, I will, and I don't know how yet, but I will kill myself, so I can be with you." I whispered as I hugged Bella close. I heard her sniffle and take a deep breath.

"W-what brought this on? And Edward if you love me than do not kill yourself."

"I don't know Bella, I guess I had a feeling that you didn't want the life that you would have had if we would have been married, like planned." I replied. Bella broke down into more sobs. "Shh. Bella it will be ok. How bout you tell me why you came to my house?" I said trying to calm her. Bella looked up at me.

"I calm to call off the wedding. Well at least for a little while." She replied in between sobs. I only had one word that popped into my head.

"Why?"

"I guess I love Jacob so much. And I know that if I choose the life I choose with you than I wouldn't be able to see him much." She said, she took another breath. "I love you Edward, no matter what. It would still kill me to know that you tried suicide, no matter what the reason is. Promise me that you will stay alive, and try to find your soul mate." Bella said while sobbing.

"Bella I don't think I can." I replied, my dead heart dying even more at the thought. Bella pulled out of my loose grip.

"No Edward! You have to promise me, you will move on and stay alive. _For me!_" Bella shouted at me as she hit my chest with her fist, while sobbing. She knew that I would do anything for her.

"Bella, you know that I'll do anything for you, but I can't promise that I'll do that." I whispered, wishing with everything I own, that I could cry.

"DAMN IT EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME!" she screamed in my face. I hugged her close again, and I felt her start sobbing into my chest again. She looked up at me. "Promise me Edward." She said in a broken whisper.

"I promise." I whisper to her as I kiss her temple. "I love you my Bella. And that is the only reason I am letting you go with that mutt so easily."

"I love you too Edward." Bella said as she pulled away. She turned around and started to walk towards the fire.

"Bella?" I ask. She turns around, and I see that the tears continue to fall. I quickly close the distance between us. I gently place my lips on hers. I kiss her with all the passion that I had saved up until she was one of my kind. I didn't care if I lost control. Well not yet anyway. Bella finally pulled away.

"I love you Edward. Tell the family that I am sorry, for everything. The danger I caused you, I was never worth it." She says.

"Bella you were and still are worth it. And if I tell Emmett that you said that it was danger, he would crack up laughing, with Jasper next to him shouting 'it was not danger, it was just…. Fun.' And everyone else would agree with me, that you are worth it." I reply truthfully.

"Tell them I'll be over tomorrow probably, to say goodbye. Good Bye Edward."

"What is with the good byes?"

"I'll be with the pack."

"So?"

"So you guys will probably not want to speak."

"Ha! That's funny Bella; you can't get rid of us that easy." I manage a laugh.

"True."

"Goodbye my lovely Bella."

"Good bye my Edward." Bella replies as she walks towards the fire, her face getting soaked with more tears. I pick up a rock and throw it into the ocean. I head towards my car. When I get in I pull back onto the road. I dry sob all the way home. I park the car in the garage, and I run up to my room, while hearing my family's worried thoughts in my head. When I reach my room I take one look at the bed and I can feel my heart ripping even more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Poor Edward and Bella. Was it what you expected?**

**I may not be an Edward fan but when I was writing this I cried. Yep I know, how stupid. But I am a very big softy. Well review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter.**

**Please I need suggestions, and if I use yours the next chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU !**


	11. Kick myself!

Disclaimer—I don't own twilight peoples

**Chapter 11- Claire, remember? **

Quil's P.O.V.

"Quil, take Bella home. I need to speak with Jacob." Sam commanded, whilst using his Alpha voice. Jacob glanced up at me, from where his head rested on top of Bella's head. We caught eyes, his searching for the answer to his silent question. I nodded, of course I would make sure Bella was in good enough condition to stay home, by herself, for about an hour until Jake returned to her.

"Come on Bells. Its fine. Shhhh calm down. Let's go home." Jacob said as he tried to get the weeping Bella to walk over to me. Bella just buried her head further into Jake's chest, and sobbed harder. I could tell that Jake, like everyone else, had a pretty good idea what was said between Edward and Bella. I only had one goal for the ride to Bella's house; to get her to tell me what happened. But if she wasn't ready to tell me, that is fine, I won't push the matter. I turned my gaze to my shoes. I start kicking the ground with the toe of my shitty tennis shoes, waiting for Bella to walk over with Jake.

I heard only one pair of footsteps approaching me a few minutes later. I turned my gaze back up to where Bella and Jake were. I saw Jacob carrying a sobbing Bella in his arms. They were only about four feet away. So, I held my arms out in front of me so Jake could place Bella in my arms. Jake placed his arms were mine were. I then moved my arms so I could hold onto Bella's back and under her knees. She looked up and glanced between Jake and me, silently asking what was going on.

"I already told you Bells, Quil will take you home. I will come over when I am through talking with Sam. It will be no longer than two hours. I promise. I love you so much Bella." Jake said right before he turned and followed Sam and the others into the woods. Bella and I were alone. She placed her head on my chest and sobbed, soaking that spot of my shirt in a matter of a few seconds. I headed towards my house, towards my truck. Only about half a mile from home I realized that Bella was shivering. I made a mental note to grab a jacket when I went in to grab my truck keys.

------- * -------

*

When I reached my house I walked over and opened my truck door. I sat Bella on the seat and when I went to close the door Bella finally moved.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone. Don't do what Edward did and Jacob did." Bella pleaded with me while wiping her beautiful face clean of tears.

"Bella." I sighed, she is just so beautiful. "Jacob will be here later. He is coming back. And for Edward, you were about to do the same. And now you can be happy."

"I know." She sniffled. "I just wish that I could have Jacob and Edward. I love them both. But I just love Jacob more. It's like everything flip flopped. Not to long again it was Jacob that was my brother. But now it's Edward that's like my brother. And where are you going?"

"I understand Bella. I have to get the keys. I'll be right back." I say before I jog into the house. I looked back and saw her crying again, with some of her beautiful chocolate brown hair in her face. As I walked into the house I realized that I was way to tempted to kiss away her tears. 'You are with Claire. Well not yet, but she is your imprint. Not Bella. Plus Bella is Edward's. Wait, scratch that. Was Edward's. I might have a chance. Wait. No she is Jacob's now. And they love each other!! Stop Quil!! Stop thinking about Bella like that. You can't be in love with her.' I screamed at myself. In my head of course, as I grabbed my keys and headed to my room and grabbed a coat, that I haven't used in a while. She has to be freezing. She is sitting in my truck, and it's after midnight.

I walked outside and climbed into my diesel. I started it up and covered Bella with the jacket. She was sitting in the middle of the bench, her head against the back, and knees to her chest, and facing me. She murmured something incoherent and snuggled into the blanket. I pulled out of my driveway and into La Push. I felt the seat shift and out of the corner of my eye and saw her scooting closer to me. I held my arm out and she snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her body, hoping to make her warm.

I was driving awfully slowly, considering my motto was 'drive it like you stole it'. My slow driving wasn't due to the fact that I was only using one hand. Since my other hand was wrapped around Bella. It was due to the fact that Bella was leaning on my, and she fell asleep. I loved the feeling it caused. The feeling that she loved me, and when I thought about that, I wanted to kick myself. Bella has been through too fucking much. Being hunted by vampires, Edward leaving, newborns attacking, choosing Jacob at the last minute, and then Edward leaving again. She doesn't need to know how I feel about her.

I, Quil, Jacob's best friend and practically brother, falling in love with her, the girl he has loved for a very long time. Since I love Bella, I won't make her go through choosing again. She can have Jake. And I will wait for Claire.

I pulled into her driveway and Bella didn't move. So I turned off the truck and carried her into the house. I carried her up the stairs and into her room. I placed her on the bed and saw how, as soon as I pulled her away from me she was shivering. I lay behind her so I could see most of her room. The thought of Jacob coming in and seeing me sleeping next to Bella slipped my mind, the only few things that I was thinking were I'm tired, I need to keep Bella warm, and I love sleeping next to Bella. She quickly snuggled closer to my chest and I placed in arm under Bella and one over her, pulling her further into my chest. She was still sleeping. I placed a soft kiss on her neck and allowed sleep to overwhelm me.

I was woken up by the yelling of someone only a few feet away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Author's note—

Sorry it took so long to get out. I have been sick. So do you like it? Who do you think it is? Should I keep in the problems between Quil and Lizzie? What should Sam say to Jake?

I have a few ideas for a story... here is one:

_Its band camp everyone. Pack your bags. The entire crew… Like the Cullens, Bella, the pack, everyone will be there. What will happen when they play games, lies are told, cheating occurs, and the possibility that someone is desperate enough to get away from it all that they might take desperate measures?? All Human_

Ok how do you like the idea?? I will need help writing it and help with this one. So you guys please review!!! I don't care if it is to say it sucks just review… and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!

--lizzy


	12. Grab a Number

THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU READERS WHO REVIEWED. THANK YOU

Thank you all for reviewing I didn't have time to answer questions\ reply so here they are:

**-You will find out who it is here**

**- I'm glad you like the idea of Quil and Bella**

**-I will start writing it soon, well when I have time**

**-I have this major bad cold and fever and sore throat ahhh it sucks**

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

_Recap--__ I was woken up by the yelling of someone only a few feet away._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"_

Chapter 12- Grab a Number

Quil P.O.V.

My eyes snapped open at the shouting. I felt Bella wake up beside me. I looked up to see the last person that I expected to see, Him, The leech. I felt Bella gasp in surprise from beside me. I glared at the leech from coming back here, after what he did to Bella.** But remember Bella was about to do the same thing to him. **The other half of my brain pointed out. True.

"Get away from her mutt." Edward hissed at me. I snorted. Did he just threaten me?

"Oh, because you can what? Kill me? Oh go right ahead, Jacob should be here soon. You will have to wait in line to kill me. If he saw me cuddled with Bella he would kill me. So grab a number." I said. And as if on cue Jacob walked in. Bella started to sob. All three of us froze. Jacob rushed over to Bella, completely ignoring Edward. Jake attempted to scoop Bella up but she pushed him away. I saw the hurt expression on his face. Jacob finally noticed the fact that I was laying behind Bella. He gave me a death glare. If looks could kill I would have wasted all of my nine lives. Wait, I am a dog not a cat. I laughed out loud at my own stupidity. Everyone turned to me with confusion written on their faces. Bella stopped sobbing, and Jake's confused expression quickly turned into a pissed one. I was about to explain why I was cuddled next to Bella but she broke the silence.

"Can I speak with Edward, please?" she asked in a broken whisper. Jake and I nodded but didn't move. "Alone!" She shouted. Jake and I shuddered at her tone and walked out the door. We walked down the stairs and out the door. As soon as I shut the door Jake exploded like a bomb.

"Why the hell were you cuddled up with Bella?" he asked, I could see him shaking.

"Jake calm down. Nothing happened I swear. I was trying to keep her warm." I replied, even though the last part was only half true.

"That is why we have blankets!" Jake shouted at me. I looked down at my shoes in shame. I knew not to be that close to Bella, but I did anyway. I looked back up at him. He was shaking a lot now. He calmed down and looked back at me. "Lets go." He said and started walking towards my truck.

"But what about Bella?"

"She will be fine. Let's give her a night with the bloodsucker. We will have a lifetime with her." He said as he climbed into my truck. I got in and turned on the truck. I slowly pulled out of Bella's drive way and headed to La Push.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Alone!" I shouted at Jake and Quil. I watched them slowly slip out of my room. I didn't say anything until I heard the front door close, very quietly.

"Why are you here Edward?" I asked trying to fight the tears from spilling over.

"I came to tell you why I called off the wedding." He answered. I gave him a small nod telling him to continue. "I had a strange feeling when I was away hunting. It was a very strange feeling, I can't even explain it. Then Alice told me that you stopped by, and you sounded upset, and I asked her to replay the memory in her mind, and she did. I saw how sad you looked. I also saw that Quil was there. I then asked her to look far into your future, and she said it was blank. Which meant only two things." He explained.

"Either I died or it had to do with the wolves." I finished for him. He just nodded.

"And then everything made since, why you stopped by with Quil, the strange feeling, and your face when you came. You chose Jacob." Edward said in a broken whisper. I got out of bed and walked over to Edward. He stared at me and I stared back. "Its so sad how I knew that this would happen. I just didn't want to believe it. I love you Bella. And you love Jacob. And he loves you. The End!" Edward said in a heart breaking tone. He turned towards the window.

"It is not the end!" I yelled, tears starting to flow down my face. "It's only the beginning!" I shouted at Edward.

"Shh, Bella you will wake up Charlie," Edward warned me.

"I don't give a rat's ass about waking him up right now!" I shouted. "It's not the end." I repeated.

"You are right Bella. It is not your 'the end'. But it is mine."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him, slightly afraid.

"You have Jacob now. I told you that I couldn't live with out you Bella." he explained.

"No Edward. You will still have me. we can be friends. We will work this out. I can't loose you again. Please? Stay!" I whispered.

"Why so I can see you with that … mutt?"

"Don't call him that. Least he was here for me when you weren't."

"It was for your safety. Like right now, me leaving is for your safety."

"Are you sure? Because I happen to think it is because you just can't stand to see me happy." I retorted back.

"Of course Bella that is totally it. I can not stand to see you happy. Yet, I was planning on damning you to this horrible life to make you happy." Ok well he had a point.

"Do you remember what happened last time you left? I almost died."

"Yes but you had Jacob to help you heal. And you will still have him."

"Edward, please don't move." I pleaded.

"You thought I was going to move?"

"Yea, what else is there…?" I broke of mid sentence realizing what he was planning on doing. "Edward you can't."

"Why not, it will just kill me more seeing you with Jacob?"

"Because I'll feel so bad…. I'll... Kill myself."

"And how will you do that?"

"I follow you to the voultri."

"Bella you can't."

"And why not?"

"It'll kill Jacob."

"Yes, but you leaving will kill me."

"Bella I am leaving." He said as he turned for the window.

"Edward wait. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" he asked still facing the window.

"If I can get you to realize why you need to stay, you will stay."

"Please?"

"Fine Bella."

"Thank you." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck. I pulled him in to a hug. I felt him wrap his arms gently around me and he placed a kiss under my ear. I yawned.

"Bella get some sleep, I'll talk to you later." Edward said as he pulled away.

"Can you stay tonight, just to make sure you don't leave?" I asked as I walked over and got into bed. Edward nodded and sat in my rocker. "I love you Edward, like a brother."

"I love you too." He replied in a hurt voice. My last thought before I fell asleep was, how can I get him to realize he needs to stay?

I let sleep overcome me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**first i am sorry that it took so long. **

**second how do you like it**

**third how should bella convice edward to stay**

**fourth what should happen next**

**fifth HELP ME **

**sixth yes i am going to have edward stay, but only as her friend**

**should i bring the cullens in, like they show up at bella's house, and so does the pack and the play a game? **

**hmm, i dont know i need your help**

**p.s. i usually dont plan out the chapters so if they arent organized good i am sorry.**

** THANK YOU AND REVIEW**


	13. The Unexpected Vision

**Thanks to**:

xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx

mistress-culleness

578

madameXblack

StephieLynne

rosiecullen1416

mag721

mIzZ bUdDy

And any one else who read or reviewed

thanks for the ideas

This chapter is dedicated to you readers!!

And I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out. It has been busy, with finales, band, reports, presentations, my life, and because I have been working on my other book/story thingy... I don't know when I'll get my other fic out, I hope soon. Any ideas???? PLEASE I NEED HELP FROM YOU READERS TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!!!! Anyway I have had the idea for the chapter, but I didn't have everything worked out. THANKS

Oh and if you like Harry Potter please read my new fic!! It's nothing big just a dream I had… and it's got Jake in there..?? It is a one shot

But soon will have a longer sequel. It's Spring Break so I have time to write!!

ANYWAY ENJOY!

Disclaimer—I don't own twilight

**Chapter 13- **

**The Unexpected Vision and the Harry Potter Trio?**

"No cheating, no chickening out, and answer 100% truthful." Emmett explained the rules to the one of many games I arranged to show Edward that he needs to stay. We were are sitting in my living room, and by we I mean Jake, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and me. We had bowls of chips and bottles of water in the middle of the circle. And it was funny, if you looked around our circle everyone except me and Seth had their noses scrunched up due to the smell. I still didn't smell the smell and it didn't really bother Seth. The only smells that I smelled were the 8 different types of chips, a musky woods scent, and the sweet smell of the Cullens. But to everyone besides Seth and me it smelt horrible. I was pulled out of my observations by Emmett's booming voice.

"Bella you get to go first. Choose your victim." Emmett said, grinning like a kid in a candy store with 100 bucks.

"Mmkay, umm… Embry," I said, and he looked up at me. I didn't know much about him and part of me hoped that that would change, he reminded me of a werewolf Emmett. An older brother I never had. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He stated.

"Pussy." I heard Emmett cough.

"Emmett!" I yelled scaring everyone by my out burst. He looked up at me innocently. "You don't have to such an ass!" Everyone was staring at me stunned. I ignored it and turned my attention back to Embry.

"If you only had 24 hours left to live what would you do? And anything is possible." I said. Embry considered this and I heard Edward chuckle.

"I'd sleep with Kristen Stewart. I'd run a 5k and beat everyone's asses, and I would build an Igloo." Embry said. I nodded.

"Why would you build an Igloo?" Jake asked.

"Tsk-tsk Jake one question at a time." Embry said as he searched the room for his victim.

"Paul, truth or dare?" Embry asked with a smile on his face. Paul looked at Embry and they had a challenge with each other with their eyes. Finally Paul answered.

"I'll take a dare." I heard Edward chuckle to himself, and Embry's smile turned into a huge smirk.

"I dare you to," Embry paused for dramatic effect, "Switch pants with Alice." Embry said while laughing. Everyone was soon laughing except Paul and Alice.

"I refuse to wear a leech's pants. And I won't fit!" Paul exclaimed, starting to shake.

"Paul! CALM DOWN!" Jake yelled. Paul instantly stopped shaking so hard. "Paul, Alice, switch pants." Jake said more calmly.

"Fine but if he rips them, he buys them." Alice said. Paul rolled his eyes and started to unbutton his pants. For once the pack was fully clothed. Paul pulled his pants off revealing a pair of silky, black and red boxers. I heard Quil whistle, causing everyone to fall backwards laughing.

We finally calmed down, so Alice slipped of her pants and slipped on Paul's so fast that I couldn't see. She threw her jeans at Paul and reminded him about if he rips them he buys them. Paul rolled his eyes and slipped a foot in. As he went to pull them up, all you could hear was the sound of jeans ripping. Alice screamed so laud that I covered my ears, along with everyone else.

"Fuck!" Paul barked.

"Those are my favorite." Alice hissed as she threw a pillow at his head, very hard. Alice stuck out her hand and Paul rolled his eyes. He reached behind him and grabbed his wallet.

"How much?" Paul asked.

"89 dollars and 73 cents." She said calmly. Every member of the pack, plus me, looked at her shocked.

"Alice, they don't have that kind of money!" I gasped.

"Oh I know. That's why I want 45 dollars and I'm going to make him sit in his boxers. And when we leave, he'll go in his boxers and I'll change." Alice said. Paul wadded up some bills and threw them at her. Alice caught them and stuffed them into her shirt. Paul glared at Jacob.

"Don't blame Jacob, this was all Bella." Edward said. I glared at him. I was so happy that he couldn't read my mind. I was debating on how to hurt him. Either kick his marble ass of a cliff or run his Volvo over with a tank. He would be fine after the cliff, and he could always buy a new Volvo. It would make me feel so much better. He knew that Paul wasn't fond of me, just like Rose. I was an outsider who shouldn't know their secrets.

"Thanks Bella." Paul said angrily. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said as I looked down.

"Anyway," Jasper said, probably feeling my discomfort. "Paul it's your turn." He said. I smiled at him, grateful to get back to the game. He just nodded back. Paul turned to Edward.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to choose any member of the pack to be stuck with for a week, who would it be?" Paul asked.

"Seth." Edward stated. I saw Seth's smile widen. He liked Edward and respected him. Edward turned to me. "Truth or dare, Isabella?" Edward asked, using the charm factor.

"I'll take truth."

"Emmett or Jasper?" He asked. I was confused.

"Do you mean as a brother, funniest, sex? What do you mean, Edward?" I asked my face blushing red at the dirty thoughts in my head.

"Attractive. Since you don't find me attractive anymore." Edward said. My face flushed read with anger.

"Why are you being such a jerk? You know that I will always love you. And if I didn't, then we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'm trying to convince you to stay. Because if you leave it will kill me. I don't want to be the same zombie that I was last winter. Whatever, Edward. You will be fine. You will get over it!" I ranted. Everyone was staring at me, slightly shocked. I took a deep breath and mumbled, "Jasper." I look over at Jasper and see his hand in front of Emmett. Emmett pulls out his wallet and places 50 bucks in Jasper's waiting hand. I grin, figures.

"What was that Bella?" Edward insisted. I glared at him. Everyone heard my answer.

"Jasper is more attractive." I lied. Jasper was attractive, but Emmett was way hotter. It was fun to burst Emmett's huge ego bubble. Emmett was pouting and Jasper was grinning.

"So who's next?" Jacob asked. Once again everyone turned to look at me. I glanced around.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked.

"How about a truth." Rose stated as she held out her hand to examine her nails. I bit my lip, trying to think of a question.

"If Emmett and I wouldn't have come around, would you have attempted to get Edward? Well even harder than you did." I asked, and for once I was completely curious of the answer.

"I wouldn't have attempted. I would have succeeded." Rose said matter-of-factly as she continued filing her nails. I nodded. Rose turned towards the pack.

"Mutt." She stated. Every member of the pack lifted there head, but only one person answered.

"Truth, Blondie. Thy name is Quil."

"Do you have…?" Rose started to ask before Edward interrupted with a growl.

"Rose, I don't want to know."

"Well I do."  
"Emmett control your wife, I'm going to throw her out a window if she asks." Edward hissed. Emmett just shrugged.

"Quil, do you have feelings for little Miss. Bella?" Rose asked. I saw Edward growl, Rose smirk, Jacob glaring at Quil daring him to answer, and Jasper sending Edward wave upon wave of calm. I quickly stiffened and looked at Quil, my face being taken over by my blush.

"Quil you don't have to answer." I said. Not wanting to know the answer. I heard Edward growl and glare at Quil. That can't be good.

I finally put two and two together and realized why Edward was pissed, Rose was beaming, and Alice looked guilty. He did have feelings for me. I looked at Jake and saw that he realized it too. He started shaking and I crabbed his hand. He immediately stopped trembling. I looked at Quil and saw him looking regretful and sorry.

"I'm sorry Bella. I would never try anything. I swear. You have Jake now, and Edward. If I tried something, it would ruin our friendship, and mine and Jake's. They are way too important to waste over something as small as a kiss. I'm sorry. I'm going to go. I need to run." Quil said, wrapping up his speech. I went to get up and stop him but I saw Jake get up first and followed Quil outside.

A few moments Quil and Jake returned. Once they were seated again, Quil looked at Jared. Jared already knew what Quil was going to say so said,

"Dare." Quil grinned, Edward chuckled, and Alice beamed.

"Ok we are going to go into town, to the sporting goods store, and you have to use the cheesiest pick up line on the first girl you see. But first, Alice gets to pretty you up." Quil said. Alice squealed and looked at me and Rose as she jumped up. We both jumped up and headed up the stairs. As soon as we walked into Alice's bathroom we start pulling put everything. From downstairs I can hear,

"Jared, get your ass up." From Alice followed by a "Don't make me carry you!" She threatened, causing me and Rose to chuckle.

"Try it Pixie!" We heard Jared challenge. It was followed by a scream and a "Whoa! Put me down! I have legs you know!"

As I was finishing putting everything on the counter I had Rose elbow me in the ribs. I looked at her and she nodded towards the doorway. I turned my gaze to the doorway and what I saw made me grab my stomach in a fit of laughter. There stood Alice, a small little vampire, with Jared a werewolf in her arms. Jared looked super pissed and Alice was beaming, like always. Rose grabbed a chair and Alice sat Jared in it and we started our work. A glance into the doorway told me that everyone was camped outside the bathroom, enjoying the show.

About an hour later we were all walking towards the cars with a Jared that was wearing clear lip gloss, eyeliner (which took Jake and Emmett holding him and Jasper calming him), and his hair was shorter, hotter. I got my way on one thing: Jared had a piece of paper stapled onto his shirt reading:

Caution:

Victim of a dare.

So here I was on my way to the store, in Alice's Porsche. We all piled out of the three cars we took and walked into the store. We all scanned the store looking for a girl. Once I spotted one I saw Jared approach her. As she turned to him, he froze.

"We'll be seeing a lot of her." Jacob said in my ear. I gasped as what he said sank in.

"NO?" I said disbelieving. Jake nodded.

"He did." Jake said. Jared was walking over here with the girl. Jared stopped in front of our group and introduced us. When he got to Edward the girl gasped.

"Cedric?" She asked. Edward looked confused, but then said,

"I am not this Cedric you speak of. I'm Edward." I saw the look of sadness pass over her face.  
"Sorry, you just look like an old friend from school." She explained.

"I know." Edward stated. The girl gave him a puzzled look.

"Way to go leech." Paul hissed.

"Shut up mutt." Edward growled. The girl gasped, and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could say anything to boys interrupted her.

"Hermione, there you are." Two boys said as they came to stand by her. A red headed one kissed her cheek and I saw Jared flinch and step over closer to me and Jake. The black haired boy looked at Edward, and Edward as to answer his mind said,

"I'm not Cedric." The boy just nodded.

"Who are your friends Hermione?" the red headed asked.

"They are vampires, and werewolves." She mumbled. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" Asked Jasper.

"They don't call her the smartest witch of our age for nothing." The black head said.

"You are a witch?" Jared asked. Hermione nodded and pointed to her friends.

"They're wizards." She spoke softly.

I heard Jasper ask Alice if she was ok, and I saw Edward's eyes widen in terror. I turned to Alice and saw that she was having a vision. I poked Jacob and pointed to Alice, and he turned and looked.

"The Voltri are coming. They're bringing a killer." Alice said breathlessly. My heart stopped.

"When Alice?" Edward demanded.

"A few weeks."

"Why are they coming?" Seth asked.

"To kill me. I know too much. I'm still human. There are so many reasons." I said as tears welled in my eyes. Not because I was going to die, but because I put everyone I loved into danger.

"Emmett get Carlisle on the phone. Tell him to make calls. We need everyone we can get." Edward demanded. Emmett nodded and was walking out the door with his cell phone.

"Embry, call Sam and tell him to meet us at the Cullen's'. Tell him it's an emergency." Jacob ordered. Before Jake was even down talking Embry had his shoes off, shirt, and pants, and was walking out the door.

"Why is he stripping?" The black haired boy asked.

"To get into contact with our Alpha. He will shift and alert him. We are shape shifters into wolves, not werewolves." Jacob explained.

"We will help you with this." The blonde boy stated.

"No. It's too dangerous." I said as Edward said,

"We will teach you how to kill them." I gasped at Edward.

"Do you want to kill them?" I asked.

"He has survived the most evil creature as an infant. And they have magic. I read his mind."

"No!" Jared boomed. "She could be killed." Jared said as he pointed at Hermione.

"I will be fine." She said. Her boys spoke up.

"No. Hermione you will stay somewhere safe." The red head said. She glared at him.

"Ron, I'll fight if I want. I can take anything." She huffed. "And Harry, don't say anything. You know its true." The black head, Harry, sighed.

"True." He said. Embry came back in as did Emmett.

"Carlisle said that he will be there in 10 minutes. As will Sam. We better go." Emmett said.

Two minutes later we were walking to the cars. Hermione was going to rid with us, and Ron and Harry were going to rid with the Cullen boys.

W pulled out of the parking lot and I felt myself panic even more. I had just gotten three innocent kids into this. I'm such a great person. I thought sourly.

It is 11pm and I finally finished this. I hoped you liked it. And if you hated that I put some Harry Potter in, oh well look at my name. I really need ideas. Please REVIEW!!!!

And if you have any storied that you have written about twilight or Harry potter, send me a message, id love to read em.

REVIEW !!!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!


	14. Me Too

**Chapter 14- Me Too**

_Jacob's p.o.v._

I paced back and forth, trying to convince Lizzie to go home, but I found it hard to do. Every time I tried to yell at her I realized how truly beautiful she was. I wanted to jump over a cliff when I thought that, I have Bella.

"Jake, just … can we go somewhere tonight? I want to talk to you." Lizzie asked. I wanted to shout out against the idea but I found myself say,

"Sure. That'd be great." I heard the group in the house, we had the pack, Cullens, and the three wizards in the living room of the Cullen's house, trying to figure out the way to fight off the Voultri. I wish I was in there, helping them plan the fight, but instead I was out here, talking to my Imprintee, were everyone, except Bella, could hear me. I turned my attention back to Lizzie and finally realized that it was raining. I laughed at myself, we're in Forks the rainiest place North of the equator. I find myself take a step closer to Lizzie. Lizzie grins at me and I take a step closer.

I don't know why, I guess it was on impulse, instinct, or because she looked so innocent standing in the rain, but I did something that I had sworn never to do; kiss a girl that wasn't my girlfriend when I had one. I should have pulled away once I realized what I was doing, but we're not all perfect. I heard the door slowly creak open.

"Bella don't open the door!" Edward warned. The door continued to creak open, and I pulled away from Lizzie's luscious lips. Lizzie started to protest but I glared at her. She shut her mouth, understanding. We both quickly caught our breath as Bella walked down the stairs. I prayed to god that we looked like we were just talking, not kissing. I looked towards the doorway, and there stood Edward, glaring daggers at me. I looked back at Bella. I could tell that she saw, she had tears trickling down here pale cheeks. I said nothing as I stared at my shoes. I had hurt Bella, the one thing that mattered most for about a year. I saw sneaker clad feet standing in front of mine.

"Edward take the girl inside, give here some cocoa. We'll be right in." Bella murmured. I heard Edward walk past me, and escort Lizzie into the house. I waited for the door to close before I looked up at Bella.

_Lizzie's P.O.V._

I followed the gorgeous guy from the beach into the house. We walked through a huge room which occupied almost twenty people. I noticed that everyone was glaring at me except a bushy haired girl about my age. I didn't understand why everyone was glaring, I didn't do anything. I shook the thought out of my head and continued on behind this god-like guy.

The guy, Edward I think, pointed out a barstool and headed to the cabinets. I sat on the stool and took in my surroundings. It was a beautiful house, it reminded me of what I imagined from a fairy tale, only from the 21st century. I must have been gazing at the house for a while, when I looked down there was a cup of steaming hot cocoa. I gratefully took a sip, warming my insides.

"Who are all the people in that room?" I asked. I could still see the room for my seat. I stared into it, trying to make sense of the moving lips.

"Nothing." Edward said as he glided across the wood and closed the door. I huffed and faced into the woods behind the house, excited about Jake's and I date tonight.

_Jacob P.O.V._

Bella had massive amounts of tears flowing down her checks but she was still able to talk.

"I don't know w-which one's worse; the fact that I knew this would happen, but still chose you. Or the fact that I still love you after you kissed her.

I can tell that you love her. I don't know how much, but its more than you think. I saw the way you looked at her. You-- you belong with her Jake." Bella concluded. I stared at Bella in shock, I knew what was coming next, and I would have none of it. I shook my head.

"You're wrong Bells. I belong with _you_. I love _you_."

"If you love me then you wouldn't have kissed her. And if you didn't belong with her, then why did you imprint on her? Imprinting is about finding your soul mate, not just a one time thing. I wish that this never would have happened, that I never would have seen you two kiss. But then I think 'He probably would have kept cheating.' and then I think 'Jake wouldn't do that, he loves me, he'd never kiss another girl.' how wrong I was."

I had nothing to say to that. I was astounded, I had just lost the girl that I'd sleep with a leech for, and I couldn't do anything. I wasn't angry, kind of sad, but really I felt guilty.

Bella wiped the tears off her cheeks and pecked me on my cheek. "I'm sorry, Bells." was all I could say. She nodded and started to walk into the house but I heard what she said.

"Me too Jacob, me too."

Whoop! I like this chapter, but I don't know what's next. Maybe I'm done, maybe not.

I've been very busy, I had color guard, I made it!!, End of Course Exams, finales, homework, birthdays, I got a lap top!!! EEEEEEK!

Sorry it took forever. I'm having allergy problems. Anyway,

I hope you liked this chapter, it may be the end, it depends if you guys give me ideas. I left it at a good ending point but still a good story point. I need ideas. I hate that they break up, but I'm sick of the HAPPILER EVER AFTER crap. Thanks for reading this you guys, it means a lot to me.

*twilightandharrypotterFREAK*

AKA- Lizzy


	15. After the Battle

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, or Harry Potter.. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling.

Note- this is the end you guys… and I'll start a new fic soon… but it'll be finished when posted… check out my other fic with Jake in it… and I'll post the ideas for new fic at bottom and I want you guys to vote… winner gets written.

Chapter 15- After the Battle

Bella P.O.V.

The battle had ended a few months ago. I can only remember two parts clearly. One, Alec had attacked Carlisle. Carlisle had almost died for me, causing me to be forever in debt to him. Alec had managed to ripe off Carlisle's arm before Carlisle had Alec's head off. Edward was so angry that he stopped fighting and ran over to Alec and burned him slowly, piece by small piece. Esme was attempting to cry besides Carlisle's body. Hermione, the witch that Jared imprinted on ran over and quickly healed Carlisle. Which caused everyone to hug her every time we see her now.

The second part that I remember, is one of the Voultri's new vampire guard attacked me with a new power never heard of. No one knows the name, only the damages done. I now carry a scar from my belly button to my hip bone. The new vampire had slashed my stomach open, causing me to lose a lot of blood before Harry Potter, the "Chosen One", could run across the field and heal my stomach. And for the vampire, lets just say with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Quil, and Jake… he didn't last much longer after that. I shivered at the thought and unconsciously touched my scar through my tank top. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, pulling me out of my past. I leaned into the touch, the hand felt perfect in this weather. I looked up at the face behind me. I smiled at Edward and stood up on the beach. We all decided to go and vacation on an island Carlisle had bought for Esme, I think its called Isle Esme, but I'm not sure.

"They want us over by the ocean to take a picture. I've got to go find Ronald, he was supposed to go change and come back."

"Yea and I've gotta find Quil and Claire." I said as Edward stared hard at me looking upset. "You know I still love you, Edward, but only in a brotherly love." Edward nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron, the wizard that helped us fight, walking up. Ron walked over and grabbed Edward's butt, causing him to blush nine shades of red, and me to waggle my eyebrows. I bid my goodbyes to the truly happy couple and headed towards the ocean. I must admit, I was surprised at first, but deep down I knew Edward had always liked the male species more. I had caught him staring at Emmett a few times and Jasper way too many times. I spotted Quil playing in the ocean with Claire and walked to the edge of the water.

"Sweet Cheeks!" I sang causing the group to erupt into laughter behind me. Quil turned and looked at me, a blush creeping up his neck. "You and Claire get up here, Esme wants a group photo." I called. Quil picked up Claire and placed her on his shoulders and started towards me. As Quil reached me he bent down and placed his lips on mine. I heard Claire giggle and broke the kiss. I looked up at her and smiled. She was a cute little girl, she would be a beautiful young lady. Some people don't understand how I could love the little girl that would soon take my place with Quil, but they just don't understand. I have at least 10 more years with Quil, and by then I probably would find someone to settle down with. I'm trying to live in the moment.

" I love you." Quil whispered as we lined up next to the group for the picture. I turned and grinned at him and mouthed, 'Love you more.' This caused Quil to grin like a mad man. I chuckled and grinned as I held Claire between us.

"Say Vacation!" Esme said as she set the camera to go off in a few seconds. Esme ran and stood beside Carlisle .

"VACATION!" Everyone yelled. The camera flashed and captured the entire group in a relaxed memory. The group broke apart to go their separate ways to have fun.

A lot of things have changed since I moved to Forks. One, Edward and Ronald Weasley became an item. Two, Jake and Lizzie are as happy as every, and they are pregnant with a baby boy. Three, Leah is no longer a bitch. She imprinted on Harry Potter, the Chosen One and they are completely happy and as immature as every, in a good way. Four, I am completely in a blissful state with Quil, and living with him in a little cabin on the reserve. And lastly, the entire pack, the Cullen's, and the three wizards, the imprintees, everyone, are having fun TOGETHER!

It may not be a happily ever after to other people, but to us its perfect.

THE END!

******************************************************************

Very short epilogue. I know. I hoped you all liked it. I cant believe its over. I don't think this was the best way I could've written the ending, but I'm too tired to care. I'm running off of 2 hours to sleep in 3 days.

Did you hate it, love it, think it was too short? Review and tell me.

Thanks to everyone that stayed with me and read my story. And thanks to everyone that reviewed.

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Now for the ideas for my new fic.

1) _Shedding Skin _-Bella was known as the fat, shy, never been kissed girl at Forks High. What happens when she is sent to fat camp, meets a hot counselor that she realizes she goes to school with, and returns to Forks High with 100 pounds shed? Well she might just catch the eye of the coolest guy in school.

2)_Orange Daisies _-When the Cullen's leave Forks in New Moon Bella starts receiving orange daisies every night. She hopes its Edward leaving them, but isn't for sure. One night she decides to stake out in her living room, waiting for the daisy dropper. Will she be right with her suspicions or will she be in for a surprise.

3) Both Stupid??

Review and vote.. Winner gets written


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE : Orange Daisies

Author's Note:

Firstly, the story is over this isn't a new chapter.

Secondly, the last chapter was the epilogue.

Thirdly, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or voted on my new story ideas.

And the main reason for this is to announce the winner…

drum roll please…

Orange Daisies !

When the Cullen's leave Forks in New Moon Bella starts receiving orange daisies every night. She hopes its Edward leaving them, but isn't for sure. One night she decides to stake out in her living room, waiting for the daisy dropper. Will she be right with her suspicions or will she be in for a surprise?

The story will be up ASAP. It might be a one shot, I haven't gotten there yet!!

Hope you all read it!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!

I hit almost 100 reviews on my first story, I'm shocked… thanks to you guys.

Hugs and Kisses,

TwilightandharrypotterFREAK


	17. AN:: An Idea?

Hey everyone!

I know I've been MIA for a while now, and I'm sorry.

My family and I have been through a lot lately.

I know I said I was going to write Orange Daises but 

I'm 2 pages in and the idea is dead.

I cant come up with anything to write about.

So I'm asking you guys for ideas.

ANY TAKERS?

I will write one story that one of you want to read.

Send me a message with what you want to happen,

How long, the ship, rating, ect.

You will get credit too.

If no one wants to that's fine, I'll come up with some short thing.

It's just an idea!!

Thanks for all the support.

TwilightandharrypotterFREAK : )


	18. Another Authors Note

Hey guys.

I'm sorry to say that I'm not continuing with this story, or anything for that matter.

I've been having writer's block for months now.

I can't think of anything to write.

I've been wanting to try to write some one shots.

Are any of you interested in something like that?

If so give me some ideas.

I'm sorry again. I'm trying to write for a competition and I've developed writer's block there also.

So hopefully a few one shots will help.

I'm very sorry, and I know I don't deserve your sympathy and forgiveness.

Hopefully Coming Back,

twilightandharrypotterFREAK

Aka

Lizzy


End file.
